Parle pas de malheur !
by Diabolic Queen
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Hermione est secrètement amoureuse et accepte un rendez-vous avec un autre ? Comment va réagir celui qui l'aime dans l'ombre ? Et si elle allait passer la pire et la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie ? OS en deux parties !
1. Rencontre

**Titre **: Parle pas de malheur !

**Rating **: T

**NDA **:

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà ma deuxième fanfiction et mon premier OS qui m'est venu sur un coup de tête en pleine nuit (oui m'sieurs dames en pleine nuit!) et il sera en deux parties donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il n'a aucun lien avec « La reine du jeu » (que je vous invite à aller lire bien sûr ahah) si ce n'est que c'est à nouveau un Draymione !

Il ne tient pas compte de la fin du 6 et du 7, c'est-à-dire que Dumby est toujours vivant par exemple. Et j'ai fait quelques légères modifications, Malefoy père est mort et Voldy est aux abonnés absents !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf les lieux et persos inventés qui eux n'appartiennent qu'à mon esprit débridé !

**« Parle pas de malheur ! »**

La plupart des élèves de Poudlard s'apprêtaient à regagner le château après avoir passé les vacances de Pâques dans leurs familles vacances durant lesquelles notre trio d'or avait été séparé, Hermione ayant décidé de se retrouver un peu seule avec ses parents qu'elle ne voyait plus autant qu'avant sa rencontre avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Le Poudlard Express siffla une dernière fois, et s'ébranla dans un nuage de fumée blanche en direction de la campagne anglaise.

Hermione Granger à qui les années avaient, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, plutôt bien réussie, venait d'installer sur ses genoux son exemplaire de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » qu'elle ne devait lire que pour la mille cent cinquantième fois, afin d'essayer d'échapper aux commérages et à l'excitation qu'il régnait dans le train. Tous les compartiments étaient en effervescence, les filles trépignaient d'impatience et d'excitation tandis que les garçons étaient tiraillés entre la jalousie et l'admiration.

En effet, tous étaient au courant de la venue à Poudlard du célèbre joueur de quidditch bulgare, j'ai nommé Monsieur Victor Krum ! Celui-ci venait de passer le premier trismestre à Durmstrang et le deuxième à Beauxbâtons afin de trouver de possibles futures recrues pour son équipe de quidditch. Et il achevait son périple à l'école de Poudlard, la rumeur de sa récente séparation avec sa fiancée l'ayant devancé toutes les filles pensaient être la future Mme Krum ! Toutes ? Même Hermione Granger ? La jolie sorcière ressentait des sentiments contradictoires à l'encontre du jeune bulgare. Oui celui-ci était beau, musclé et gentil mais il avait définitivement la conversation d'une moule échouée sur une plage et la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !

Et puis … Et puis il y avait l'Autre ! Cet autre qu'elle connaissait depuis 6ans. Cet autre qui passait ses journées à ses côtés sans la remarquer. Cet autre pour qui elle vendrait son âme au diable si cela le rendait heureux. Cet autre au regard pétillant et profond, le regard qu'on ne peut soutenir sans rougir, qui semble vous transpercer au plus profond de vous. Oui. Hermione Granger était désespérément amoureuse. Mais IL ne la voyait pas. Alors elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle passait ses journées dans les mêmes salles de cours que lui, elle riait aux éclats lorsqu'elle voyait qu'il l'observait, elle essayait de se faire la plus jolie possible, mais toutes les nuits seule au fond de son lit froid elle se laissait submergée par son désespoir et se promettait de l'oublier dès le lendemain, sans y parvenir le moins du monde.

Le soir même lors du dîner, Victor Krum fut présenté dans les formes comme recruteur de jeunes talents et les discussions ne tournèrent plus qu'autour du quidditch et de rendez-vous avec un certaine bulgare. C'était à qui était le meilleur sur le terrain ou à qui était la plus belle, la plus intelligente ou la plus populaire, seule une personne restait à l'écart de ces discussions, persuadée de ne pas faire le poids face à un troupeau de furies à moitié dénudées et roulant des fesses à outrance.

«_ La route est droite vous savez bande de cruches ! Pas besoin de vous dandiner comme ça, on a juste l'impression que vous avez mis une culotte, ou plutôt un string en toile de jute !_ » pensa amèrement Hermione en voyant les groupies se presser autour du bulgare qui semblait largement profiter de son succès.

* * *

Le lendemain, la compétition fit rage tant sur le terrain que dans les couloirs du château mais à la fin de la journée, aucun gagnant ne fut désigné. Lors du dîner, deux jeunes Serpentards regardaient d'un air mauvais le manège du joueur de quidditch et de la quasi-totalité de la population féminine de Poudlard.

« Nan mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes ? Enfin je veux dire okay il est plutôt beau gosse, riche et célèbre mais … NOUS AUSSI !, soupira Blaise Zabini, Ça va bientôt faire deux jours que je n'ai pas pu approcher une fille sans qu'elle ne me demande si je pouvais lui présenter Victor Krum ! Si ça continue je vais être obligé de me tourner vers les professeurs ! Ou les garçons. J'hésite encore. »

Drago Malefoy esquissa un sourire en écoutant son meilleur ami, bien qu'il aurait bien ri aux éclats en l'entendant péter à ce point une durite mais Malefoy oblige, on garde le contrôle de ses émotions !

« Tu penses que toutes les filles sont comme ça ? Toutes tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

« Bien sûr ! Nan mais tu les as vues ?! On dirait un groupe de poules autour d'un coq ! Je trouve ça affligeant ! »

« Oui mais là on parle d'un groupe de dindes, soit la majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard ! Mais nous connaissons une exception mon cher ! », ajouta Malefoy avec un sourire fier et supérieur.

« Et qui donc ? … Hum … Ah ! Mais si ! Evidemment … ! Ta fameuse petite lionne ! Celle qui te résiste sans cesse, qui t'ignore royalement et qui te rend dingue ! Celle que tu n'auras jamais ! »

« Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, mets toi ça dans le crâne Zabini ! Elle n'est pas comme les autres ! Rien que son attitude vis à vis de Krum le prouve. Elle est digne de moi ! » déclara fièrement Drago.

« Mais... Mais... MAIS QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?! QU'ON ME RENDE DRAGO MALEFOY SUR LE CHAMP ! »

« Ahahahah trèèèès drôôôôle ! »

« Nan mais sans rire ! Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe sérieux ! »

« Pour le moment il déguste les pissenlits par la racine donc à la limite ..! Je n'ai jamais cru à ses pseudo idéaux Blaise tu le sais. Grâce à ma mère j'ai pu éviter le lavage de cerveau, mais je me devais de garder les apparences malfoyennes en place pour la protéger de mon père. Je n'ai jamais cru à cette supériorité sanguine... » dit-il tristement.

Blaise s'aperçut de la tristesse qui s'était abattue sur son ami et le prit par les épaules avant de lui lancer :

« Aller t'inquiètes donc pas ! Ta lionne n'a jamais laissé personne l'approcher c'est pas maintenant qu'elle va commencer ! Elle est trop intelligente pour se laisser avoir par un bellâtre dans son genre ! »

* * *

Mais le lendemain matin …

« … Voudrais-tu aller dîner avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ce soir ? »

Blaise et Drago entendirent cette phrase prononcée avec un fort accent bulgare, ils se dépêchèrent afin de voir « l'heureuse élue » de Krum, mais ils se stoppèrent net en apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

« Oh bah c'est bon il va se prendre un vent on va bien rigoler ! » chuchota Blaise

« Ouais j'espère... ! »

« Quoique... Si ça se trouve elle va réagir comme toutes les autres dindes, se mettre à glousser et à sauter de joie en répondant oui d'une voix suraiguë ! »

« Oh putain Blaise parle pas de malheur ! » glapit Drago

« A l'aise Blaise ! Ahaha je suis trop drôle tu trouves pas Drago ? »

« Nan mais Hermione n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Jamais elle ne s'abaissera à ça... »

« Ca y est on l'a perdu... Allô Houston ? On a un problème ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là...

« Voudrais-tu aller dîner avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ce soir ? »

_Qu... Quoi ?!_

Hermione était pétrifiée, Victor Krum lui tenait les mains et venait de lui donner rendez-vous ce soir, tout ça en plein milieu du couloir devant tous les élèves ! Bon d'accord il n'y avait personne d'autre, mais quand même ! On ne sait jamais !

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me sens coupable vis à vis de Lui... Mais en même temps... Ca me fera peut-être penser à autre chose et m'amuserais qui sait ? Bon allez... Je me lance_ _!_

« Hiiiiiii ! Maiiis bieeen sûûûr Viiictooooor ! » hurla Hermione d'une voix haut perchée avant de lui sauter dans les bras ! « Avec plaisiiir ! »

Le bulgare qui ne doutait pas une seconde de son charme ni de la réponse de la brunette, lui lança un regard supérieur et sûr de lui, auquel il ajouta un sourire prétentieux.

« Rendez-vous à 19h devant le restaurant La Reinette, fais toi belle ! »

* * *

Drago et Blaise n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et encore moins leurs yeux.

« Dis.. Dis.. Dis moi que je rêve .. ! » balbutia Drago, qui était blanc comme un linge.

« Je... Je... On.. On a dû traverser une faille spatio-temporelle sans s'en rendre compte Drago je vois pas d'autres explications.. ! »

« Blaise je vais te tuer. »

« QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! C'est pas moi qui ait dit oui à Krum hein ! »

« NON mais si tu avais fermé ta grande gueule CA SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVE ! »

« Hey mais t'en prends pas à moi ! En plus si ça se trouve elle va passer la pire soirée de sa vie et tu n'auras plus qu'à la cueillir quand elle rentrera ! Et puis c'est pas comme si Victor Krum était un meurtrier psychopathe ! »

« Parle pas de malheur Blaise... Je t'en supplie, FERME LA ! »

Voilà la fin de la première partie ! J'attends vos réactions ! :) Je posterais la seconde partie dans la soirée !

Diabolic Queen

PS : pour ceux qui suivent « La reine du jeu » je vous rassure je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, j'ai juste beaucoup de mal à écrire une suite qui me convienne mais elle ne saurait tarder, je suis sur la bonne voie !


	2. Rendez-vous

**Titre **: Parle pas de malheur !

**Rating **: T

**NDA **: Me revoilà ! Comme promis, voilà la suite et la fin de cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un grand merci à **Charliee3216**, **Fairy**-**T**, **RoseWeasley98**, **Delphine** et **Anabetha **! Vos reviews m'ont fait rougir de plaisir ! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite !

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf les lieux et persos inventés qui eux n'appartiennent qu'à mon esprit débridé !

**« Parle pas de malheur ! »**

Hermione était dans tous ses états. COMMENT allait-elle s'habiller ?! C'était une situation de crise, qui nécessitait un conseil de guerre, j'ai nommé : Ginny Weasley, Parvatil Patil et Lavande Brown. Toutes les quatre étaient sur le pied de guerre et en voyant « l'étendue » de la garde robe de la jeune sorcière, la réponse fut unanime : Hermione ne POUVAIT PAS se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Victor Krum dans l'une de ses tenues.

Elles finirent donc par étaler le contenu de chacun de leurs placards sur leurs lits respectifs. Elles finirent par se décider pour une robe violette, asymétrique en haut et bas, avec une sorte de voile derrière descendant sur les chevilles de la jeune femme. Ginny lui prêta une paire d'escarpins aiguilles bleu nuit, ce qui allongea les jambes déjà longilignes de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme se plaça devant le miroir sans oser ouvrir les yeux mais en entendant les cris de ses amies elle n'eut plus le choix. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître son corps : la robe moulait à la perfection ses seins généreux, son ventre plat et sa taille fine et l'aspect asymétrique de la robe lui faisait une paire de jambes à en faire pâlir les plus beaux mannequins. Soudain, elle remonta son regard jusqu'à ses cheveux et la différence fut flagrante.

« Bon ! Maintenant que tu as la tenue parfaite, on ne peut pas laisser le reste comme ça ! Attaquons nous au plus gros ! », dit Ginny.

« C'est-à-dire ? », demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète.

Ses amies se regardèrent avant de s'écrier : « TES CHEVEUX ! » et elles se mirent à l'ouvrage, enchaînant de suite avec le maquillage et tutti quanti.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans les cachots...

« Aïeuuuh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Je me venge Blaise. C'est à cause de toi si on en est là ! »

« Qu.. QUOI ?! Tu vas pas recommencer ?! Ce n'est pas de MA faute si TA lionne a accepté un rendez-vous avec l'autre gugus quand même ! »

« Eh bien... Si. C'est le karma je te dis. Tu as forcé le destin en disant qu'elle allait accepter. Donc pour te faire pardonner tu dois souffrir. Donc m'aider à surveiller ce qu'il va se passer durant le repas (et voir même après) et j'ai en plus le droit de te pincer quand j'en ai envie. La preuve il y a quelques instants ! »

Blaise regarda son ami qui venait de lui débiter un discours totalement saugrenu avec tantôt un air plus que sérieux tantôt un large sourire. _On marche vraiment sur la tête... Il a intérêt à finir par l'avoir sa lionne parce que putain... _

« Okay, okay je m'avoue vaincu. Je t'accompagnerai, t'aiderai et souffrirai en silence. Promesse sur l'honneur ! C'est où déjà ? »

« Aah ! Voilà qui est mieux. Dans un truc nunuche et hyper cher. »

_Hyper cher ?! Ca te va bien tiens... !_ « Mais encore ? »

« La Reinette. »

« Quoi ?! » répondit Blaise hilare.

« Il l'a invitée dans un restaurant qui s'appelle La Reinette t'es sourd ou quoi ?! »

« Mon dieu mais … C'EST RIDICULE ! Victor Krum ne doit pas encore bien parler anglais pour oser inviter Granger là dedans ! Tu imagines la déco ? Plein de petites grenouilles avec des couronnes sur la tête ! AHAHAHAH ! »

« Nan mais t'as vraiment un problème toi ! C'est plus un grain là c'est carrément la plage entière que tu as ! » s'exclama Drago en le dévisageant, « enfin arrête tes bêtises, on doit se dépêcher, j'ai réservé pour deux à 19h il faut qu'on y soit avant eux pour ne pas se faire repérer ! »

« Chef oui chef ! »

* * *

19h tapantes c'est une Hermione coiffée et maquillée que trouva Victor Krum. Il lui lança l'un des regards et sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret, qui, même si elle ne montra rien, laissa Hermione de glace. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et rougit lorsqu'il lui fit un baise-main. Le bulgare brisa le romantisme du moment en lui disant d'un air satisfait et supérieur « Je suis content, tu as fait un effort de présentation. C'est bien. »

_Euuh... Je dois le prendre comment ça ?.. C'est un compliment ou ?.. Il pouvait pas me dire que j'étais jolie tout simplement ?!_

« Eum.. Bon on rentre ? Je commence à me lasser d'attendre dehors ! » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent tout en pensant : _1 partout mon grand, il ne faut pas chercher Hermione Granger si on n'est pas capable de donner le change !_

* * *

« ET PAN DANS LES DENTS ! Bulgare de mes deux va ! » s'exclama joyeusement Drago qui avait suivi toute la scène de l'intérieur

« Euh Dray calme toi s'il te plaît.. Les gens nous regardent... » le supplia Blaise

« Laisse moi jubiler en paix. La soirée commence plutôt bien je dois dire ! Bon on commande ? » lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire enfantin, faisant disparaître la gêne de Blaise.

* * *

« Oh c'est … Comment dire … Euh … C'est royal et batracinant ! » dit Hermione en s'asseyant dans le restaurant, _Pitié faites que son niveau d'anglais soit suffisamment bas pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que batracinant n'existe pas !_

« Euh oui... Si tu le dis ! Mais parle moi plutôt de toi ! Tu as … un petit ami actuellement ? » dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle et plaçant sa main un peu trop haut sur sa cuisse au goût d'Hermione.

« Non, je n'ai personne car je ne veux personne. » _Ouh la menteuse elle est amoureuse ! Chut ! Tais toi conscience !_ « Je me concentre plus sur les études que sur l'amour. Après tout ce n'est pas mon petit copain qui va m'obtenir un poste de Médicomage ! » répondit-elle en replaçant fermement la main de Krum sur sa jambe à lui.

« Oh mais qui a parlé d'amour ?! Je t'ai parlé de petit copain, de sexe quoi ! »

« Euh.. Pardon ?! Victor Krum laisse moi te remettre proprement et fermement les idées en place : si tu penses que je fais partie de ce groupe de gourgandines qui se trémoussent devant toi et qui mouillent leurs culottes rien qu'en pensant à toi tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude ! »

« Wooh tout doux la lionne ! Tout doux ! Je ne t'insultais pas je te signale ! Je t'ai simplement demandé si tu devais être fidèle à quelqu'un ou si tu ne devais des comptes qu'à toi-même. Au cas où. »

« Ma vie privée me regarde Victor. Je ne suis pas comme toi à étaler ma vie sentimentale dans les journaux. Je tiens à mon intimité et à ma vie privée. »

« Et ça te dirait qu'on devienne plus … Comment dire … Intimes toi et moi ? Si ça te dit on peut aller ... »

Le joueur de quidditch fut interrompu par la serveuse qui déposa leurs assiettes, interrompant ainsi un grand moment de solitude pour Hermione, un grand moment de rigolade pour Blaise, un grand moment de haine pour Drago et un grand moment drague pour Victor.

« Je disais donc que si tu le voulais nous pourrions ... »

« Bon, sur ce : BON APPETIT ! » coupa Hermione, essayant désespérément échapper aux avances plus qu'insistantes du jeune homme. _Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter... La soirée va être longue... Trèèèès looongue ! Bon faisons bonne figure et souris ma grande !_

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là...

« Drago... »

« QUOI ?! »

« Drago arrête de ronger l'accoudoir. »

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! »

« Oui mais là tu as une assiette pleine devant toi et tu t'obstines à ronger l'accoudoir. Dans le genre agent secret discret on fait mieux. Hermione va finir par te repérer et alors là je donne pas cher de ta peau quand elle en aura fini avec toi »

« Oh mais moi je veux qu'elle en finisse avec moi ! Je ne demande que ça ! »

« Drago... »

« Okay j'arrête. Bon appé … JE VAIS LE TUER ! NON JE VAIS LE TORTURER, LUI ARRACHER LA PEAU A LA PINCE A EPILER, LE DONNER A MANGER AUX TERMITES, LE FAIRE DEVORER PAR LES CORBEAUX ET FINIR PAR LE PENDRE PAR LES TRIPES SUR LA PLACE PUBLIQUE ! »

« Wow wow wow calm down cow boy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

« Il... Il... »

« Oui c'est bien c'est un bon début. Il ? »

« IL A ESSAYE DE LUI PRENDRE LA MAIN ! »

« Ah oui effectivement quel malotru. C'est vrai que toi tu n'as jamais pris la main de personne. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas du tout en train d'enfoncer tes ongles dans la mienne. »

« Pardon Blaise. Pardon. »

« Tu dois vraiment être complètement dingue de cette nana pour être dans cet état. Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

« Non ?! Sans blague ?! Ca fait des mois voire des années que j'essaie de te le faire comprendre, tu comprends vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps hein ? »

« Ta gueule. »

« Quel sens de la répartie, je suis en admiration. »

* * *

Ce fut sûrement l'un des plus longs repas auxquels Hermione ait assisté. Même les repas suivants les victoires de Griffondor au quidditch étaient plus passionnants ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire, entre Ron qui s'empiffre, mange la bouche ouverte, parle en mangeant et Harry et le reste de l'équipe raconte et commente en boucle la moindre seconde du match... !

Non seulement Victor ne parlait pas très bien anglais et n'était pas très délicat mais en plus il était grossier envers le personnel, était d'un égocentrisme et d'un égoïsme à toute épreuve, mais par dessus tout Môssieur se permettait des remarques plus que machistes et ne cessait de vouloir tripoter la jeune femme sous la table ! Alors qu'elle repoussait pour la trois centième fois ses assauts il reluqua en même temps une jeune serveuse passant en courant près d'eux, c'en fut trop et elle annonça à son compagnon qu'elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir et se rendit aux toilettes. Mais elle ne s'aperçut pas que ce dernier la suivait, une lueur lubrique et malfaisante brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

* * *

Drago avait suivi toute la scène, qui semblait de l'extérieur pas alarmante pour un sou : on pouvait supposer que la jeune femme avait donné rendez-vous à son amant aux toilettes afin d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Mais le jeune homme était taraudé par un mauvais pressentiment. Et il connaissait Hermione. Non seulement elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire quoique ce soit aux toilettes avec un homme mais en plus il connaissait par cœur les différentes émotions que pouvait revêtir le visage de sa belle, il les avait assez vu, observés et gravés dans sa mémoire durant toutes ses années pour n'avoir aucun doute. Hermione Granger était sur le point de péter un câble, voire même de castrer son prétendant.

« Blaise il faut que j'y aille. »

« Attends deux secondes Don Juan, tu veux aller où ?! »

« Bah aux toilettes pardi ! »

« Euh... Mec désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça mais je ne pense pas que Granger soit pour le plan à trois ! »

« Quoi ?.. Mais de quoi tu me parles ? T'as pas vu la tête d'Hermione depuis le début du repas ? T'as pas entendu les vannes qu'elle lui balance ? Et lui qui n'est même pas capable de lui répondre correctement... Elle mérite décidément vraiment mieux ! »

« Bon et bah j'espère pour toi que quand tu vas arriver ils seront pas déjà à poil et ta belle en train de prendre son pied ! »

« PARLE PAS DE MALHEUR BLAISE ! »

« Okay, okay j'me tais ! Vas-y ! Je surveille tes arrières ! Et tes frites aussi. »

« Monsieur est courageux. C'est trop d'honneur. »

« Je sais, je sais ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, un étage plus bas...

Hermione sortit de la cabine et se lava les mains en soupirant.

« Mais quel désastre, mais quel désastre ! Non mais franchement qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter un rendez-vous avec lui ?! Comment ai-je pu bêtement croire que ça LE rendrait jaloux ?! »

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se passa un peu d'eau sur les joues, sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle tomba sur le reflet de deux orbes noires qui la fixaient d'un air possédé. Elle poussa un petit cri de frayeur et fit tomber le récipient à savon en se retournant.

« Victor ?! Mais ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, puis reprenant son assurance : « Ce sont les toilettes des filles tu es au courant ? »

« Oh mais je le sais pertinement ! J'ai parfaitement compris ton petit jeu d'allumeuse de tout à l'heure. Faire semblant de me repousser et prétexter aller se rafraîchir ensuite pour que je te suive, on me l'avait jamais fait ! Mais je dois te l'avouer, c'est extrêmement excitant ! Et maintenant tu vas être punie pour avoir été une si mauvaise fille pendant le repas ! » déclara Krum d'un air menaçant. Il s'approcha d'elle et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, la jeune femme reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur. Prise d'une terreur épouvantable elle lança un regard paniqué à la porte qui restait désespérément close puis à son agresseur.

« Tu ne me toucheras jamais avec tes sales pattes espèce de porc ! » s'exclama-t-elle en bonne Griffondor qu'elle était.

« Tu veux parier ? » lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et de longues larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, mais elle était résignée à résister aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'haleine alcoolisé de Krum près de ses lèvres elle déglutit s'apprêtant à faire face lorsque soudain …

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte …

Drago se leva de son siège et tenta d'adopter une attitude calme et dégagée en rejoignant à son tour les escaliers menant aux toilettes. Il commençait à les descendre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'objet brisé : _HERMIONE !_, pensa-t-il affolé. Et il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il entendit clairement la voix de Victor, menaçante, et la voix, tremblante, de sa bien-aimée. Préférant savoir dans quel guêpier il s'était encore fourré, il entra discrètement dans la pièce afin d'avoir un aperçu de la situation. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione acculée contre le mur avec Krum à deux doigts de l'embrasser et il n'osait imaginer le reste, il ne réfléchit plus : ni une ni deux il se jeta sur le bulgare et l'envoya promener dans la cabine des toilettes. Ensorcelant ces dernières il réussit à enfoncer la tête de l'agresseur d'Hermione dans les toilettes et il se retourna enfin vers Hermione.

Celle-ci le regardait d'un air stupéfait, les cheveux complètement emmêlés, le maquillage ayant coulé avec les larmes et reniflant :

« Male... Drago ?.. Mais... Mais comment ?.. »

« Chuuut... Calme toi Hermione, ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Viens avec moi, on te ramène avec Blaise. » répondit Drago en remarquant avec joie qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et non par son nom de famille qu'il haïssait tant.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau de Dumbledore, Blaise laissa les deux sorciers seuls afin qu'ils puissent enfin s'expliquer. _Et en plus j'ai gagné mon pari ! Ginny Weasley prépare toi, me voilààà ! _Pensa-t-il rêveur.

« Drago... Comment... Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ? Comment as-tu su que j'avais des ennuis ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? Je ne suis rien pour toi. Je ne suis qu'une Sang de … »

« TAIS TOI ! » cria-t-il. Hermione fut trop stupéfaite pour répondre et ne réussit qu'à le regarder d'un air effaré

« N'emploies plus JAMAIS ce mot en ma présence. Surtout pour te qualifier. Désolé de te décevoir Hermione mais … Oui Hermione et pas Granger je sais ce que je dis ! Bref désolé mais je ne suis pas le mangemort que ton meilleur ami aimerait que je sois ! Je ne suis pas le sale petit con prétentieux que tu penses que je suis ! Je n'accorde aucune importance à ton sang ! Je me fiche de tout ça ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'... »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade qu'Hermione se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, _Je dois être en train de rêver donc autant en profiter jusqu'au bout !_, pensa-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles qui la faisaient rêver depuis des mois.

« Et oui Malefoy, j'ai TOUJOURS le dernier mot ! » lui lança-t-elle amusée, une fois qu'elle eut quitté ses lèvres.

« Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Drago... » bouda-t-il.

« Allez viens, je vais me faire pardonner ! » lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil coquin.

Ils se rendirent donc en courant dans leurs appartements de préfet et trouvèrent milles et une façon de se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient pour de bon et les courbatures du lendemain matin prouvèrent à Hermione que non ce n'était pas un rêve !

« Drago ... »

« Moui .. ? »

« Imagine, je tombe enceinte ahah !»

« PARLE PAS DE MALHEUR ! »

**FIN !**

Voilà voilà la fin d'un petit OS que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ! J'espère que la suite aurait été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Si ce n'est pas déjà fait et que vous avez aimé cet OS, je vous invite à lire ma fanfiction « La reine du jeu » qui est aussi un Draymione !

Merci pour tout !

Diabolic Queen

PS : si vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction (et même La reine du jeu), je participe à un concours de fanfictions et ce serait adorable de votre part si vous pouviez aller voter pour moi à cette adresse : .com  
(mes FF sont répertoriées dans plusieurs catégories, comme, histoire la mieux construite, couple le plus mignon, best funny fanfiction, maître des sentiments best original fanfiction, à vous de décider dans la ou lesquelle(s) vous les mettez !)

Ca ne prend que deux secondes et ça me ferait vraiment super plaisir ! Merci à vous (L)


End file.
